A friendship is formed
by Razmei
Summary: I haven't seen a real story about the Creepypasta killer known as Eyeless Jack, so I made my own. I hope you like it. :3
1. A friendship is formed

**This would be my second story. It won't be as good as the other one, but I tried. XD This is my idea of what is Ej's back story since I never seen a true one. So have fun reading and I hope you like it :3**

**A friendship is formed**

Jack was born not able to see, he had bad eyesight. Glasses weren't really working for him, so he soon found out it was because he's going blind. He learned to live with it, you tend to when you're slowly blacking out day after day. But one day, a good friend of his suggested eating Kidney's. They are supposed to be good with eyesight, so he tried it out. Might as well. Everything else failed. Luckily it worked, and each week he would go to the meat shop and get some. His eyesight improved with every gruesome bite out of that raw kidney. He was rather enjoying the taste as well. Everything was going smoothly from there. School became easier, no bumping into random objects anymore, and no more tripping on branches. Nope, everything was turning out okay. Up until one dreadful, heart stopping day.

The meat shop ran out of kidneys, and they won't have any for a month from now. That wasn't going to end very well.

It was all okay for a week or so. Jack thought it was fully cured thanks to those kidneys so he didn't worry too much about it. It wasn't until he woke up to only darkness is when he realized it can never be cured. Now he went day after day to school, blind. Tripping over everything, everyone now calls him Eyeless Jack. That's how he seemed anyways. That name that will soon be feared is used as a teasing name.

Jack couldn't take all of this anymore, he gave up. He stayed home, crying softly to himself in his room, hating everything and anyone who ever picked on him. Day after day the little boy missed school while being locked up in his own dark thoughts. He never ate, or came out the room. Many therapist tried to make him come out, but none availed.

His mother now tried herself to check on her only son. She knocked on the door and asked her son what was wrong; all she got from Jack was a few crazed laughter emitting from the room. The door slowly creaked open while the boy was on the other side of the room, grinning wildly to himself. He's been pent up to long in his room, so much that the darkness of his own thoughts consumed him until tww thought remained in his mind.

Kidneys and death.

His mother slowly approached her child, scared of him now. "J-Jack, please. Stop this, you're making me worry" She said in her soothing voice. All she wanted is to help her son, but fear welled up in her as she got closer.

Jack turned his head to her, tilting his head to the side as stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious face now. He blinked a few times, remembering something dark. He slowly got up, walking to his mother with a hungry look.

_We all have kidneys. We all have two, which means so does she..._

She thought that she finally got through to her son and knelt down embracing her child, not knowing the dangers that she is in. Jack didn't return the hug, instead he pushed her over and moved his small hands around her delicate neck, squeezing it will all his might, but it wasn't enough. So while she tried to gasp for air, Jack bit into her side with all his might. If you didn't know, humans are capable to bite off our own finger as easily as we bite into a carrot. So imagine soft, stomach flesh. It won't take that much to bite, and rip it out anything you want from there. And what he wants is a nice fresh kidney.

A high pitch scream came from his mom, but nothing was heard to him as blood filled his mouth and clothes. He just kept eating away at the soft, warm flesh. He manged to reach a few other organs like the stomach, and liver. A part of his vision came into view which made him continue more fiercely. Finally he got to his price, and savored each bite as his mother laid dead in a puddle of her own blood and meat.

Jack regained some of his sanity along with his vision. he took a look around, seeing how dark it is in this room. As he got up from the floor, he felt a warm liquid at his fingertips. Following the liquid, he noticed the color and smell. It was indeed blood, as he kept following it, to his horror he saw who it came from. He can't quite remember every detail he did, but he does know he was the cause of all of all of this.

Fear of what he can do entered him. _I-I killed her...! I Killed Her! I'm...sorry...mother.._

He tried to apologize to the dead body as he cried, staying beside her until the next day. Someone came to get her and came into the boy's room to see the gore scene that took place here. He had to keep himself from throwing up from this, he held it in and staggered back from the smell. Never in his life would he have thought to see this. "You murder!" the man yelled at the kid filled with blood. He ran away, getting help to get this boy away from this town.

Jack didn't respond to the name he was call, it was like he was dead himself. His eyes were distant, even when he was picked up and shipped off into a mental facility. He stayed there, not arguing about anything they said to him. He knows what he has done, and accepts it. No need to fight, and be seen more as a crazy person than you already are.

Weeks passed by, and his vision worsen each one that passes. It slowly takes him back into the darkness he had when he killed his mother. Many of the workers, as well as some of the crazy people who go here noticed this and keep their distance. Jack is craving eyes sight, and he would give anything to get it back. His chance to get one came sooner than he thought, but he had to go through a horrible experience to get his sight back.

The people working there did a experiment on him. They ripped his eyes out and created a monster,a organ eating monster. When he awoke, his eyes were gone and a weird substance came from his eyes. It was black gooey slime coming down, or so he was told. His face was no longer the color it was, it was grey now. He screamed for a while, scared that he could not see.

This was much worse than before, he would rather have his eyes intact and not be able to see. It gave him a sense of hope that he will be able to see one day, but now there was no chance for that. Everything is going to go downhill from here.

Alone in a room, he sat in a corner. Scared. Hungry. Craving eyesight again. After a good month, the madman who did this to poor Jack thought now it was time for him to test his creation out, see how he would react and how well he react to it. They handed him a kidney. Slowly handing it to Jack. Jack was a fully fledge killer at this point, wanting to kill anything in his way of getting his sight back. You can say he went a bit insane. The moment they came close he killed them by biting into them and ripping them apart. His teeth sharpened thanks to the madman, which made it that much easier to rip part things. His jaw strength was also enhanced, making it feel like a real animal was ripping you apart.

He managed to get two kidneys that day, and to his surprise his vision improved by a lot. Whatever they did, it made it seem everything was so clear. The black substance came back, running down his face to the floor but little did he care about that. He was just happy to see. He soon found out other organs in the human body can do that as well, but kidneys work better.

Now it was just a matter of getting out of this insane facility and going to the outside world. It's only been five horrible years before he escaped. He entered at age 9 so he was 14 when he left.

But before he left, he payed a visit to his creator. He walked into the room with the same crazed look he gave his mother before her death. The doctor backed up, "Come on child. I enchanted your vision. You should thank me, not do this" he reasoned, but Jack's mind was made up. He was going to kill this man. The masked killer grabbed the nearest scalp and examined it first before grabbing the old man. He pressed him on the wall, dragging the dull part of the blade on the man's cheek. "They are just empty sockets to me" he answered, now dragging the old man to the same table that made him a monster.

He tied up the old man like he was before the experiment, then slowly moved the scalp down the man chest, opening his skin. He knows how to open as much skin as he wants without killing the victim. "I shall thank you for teaching me this though. It shall be most helpful for me" the killer said, now moving the blade across the doctors neck, making it open enough to see the blood seep out.

The doctor whimpered and screamed in agony as he felt himself be cut open so cruelly. He memorized each cut and puncture that happened to him, why? Well it was his own technique after all, it's the only way he knows what's going to happen next. Now that every organ is exposed to the outside air, all Jack needed to do is stab the heart and be done with this. But he couldn't. Every killer instinct drained from the boys face as he lowered the scalp, "You will live with these scars, and what you have done to these people as wells as me. Then when you beg to die, I will come and grant that wish for you". Those where the final words Jack gave before leaving. The place burst into flames after that, and he knew the doctor would survive because the lab was underground and completely safe from that fire. Noe Jack was alone once again, not that he minded. He liked his solitude for a bit, but it caught up to him. He hid behind this blue mask during the time in the facility, and never took it off. People grew afraid of his face and mask in there. But mostly of his face. It was his protection. But during that time and now, he never spoke except to his creator. He's not even sure he can anymore after that talk, even then his voice was weird. He only spoke to that man so he can remember it, and expect it to come when it's his time to die.

But no matter, he shall never speak again, he will only use his mouth to eat his victims and that's it.

He was free to eat all he wants, and thats exactly what he did. He ate until a whole city only had one or no kidney's left. The one's that survived was the kids that use to pick on him, and even then they called him Eyeless Jack, but this time they feared the name. Everyone he met feared that name, and he made it so everyone he came across feared it.

_**Years later**_

Entering a window, he climbs into the dark bed room and looked at the sleeping face of a younger boy. He looked very much like a bully he had to deal with, which means he's going to do someone a favor by doing this. Jack moved to the sleeping body and dragged the blade across the boys side, exposing all the inside flesh. The boy moved uncomfortably, but didn't know what was happening. Continuing, Jack moved through the gooey insides and cut the kidney loose. Then is when the boy woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his side. And when he looked, blood was spilling from the side of the bed, before he can scream a drop of blood fell from the ceiling. He looked up only to see Eyeless Jack with the half bitten bloody kidney in his hand. As soon as he was about to yell, a finger went on the boys lips, shushing him before a scalp went though the boys temple and killed him on the spot.

This killing continues to go on until he met someone, well two others about three years later. They were not normal, you can tell by looking at them. One was a black and white clown, and the other was a really pale figure with a white hoodie. He was curious to see who and what they are so Jack followed them, until they split up momentary. Conflicted on who he should choose, he went with the pale one. He seemed less... Weird.

That was a mistake, as the killer went inside the building he noticed it was empty. He could not see that other person anywhere. Not until the pale killer pinned Jack to a wall suddenly and held his knife to his throat. As a response, Jack tilts his head, unafraid, just curious.

"Why are you following us?" he asked, in a demanding tone.

Jack tried to move to gesture an answer but that just caused the other to press down on him more. Instead, he tapped his throat, showing he can't speak. The other killer backed off just a bit to let Jack try to motion it.

As he tried, it just confused the pale killer more. It was not until the clown came, the understood.

"He's saying he was curious to see what we were doing and that he's never seen others that seem 'Weird' like him "the clown said with a wide grin on his face.

It sent shivers up Jack's spine before he nodded, agreeing with it. The pale killer just look confused "You understand this?" he asked which just make the clown chuckle.

"Kid language, you tend to learn it when you hang around them, Jeff "he said before eyeing Jack.

The one called Jeff sighed, motioning to the masked killer "then you deal with this Jack, you seem good at it "he said, annoyed at the clown.

Eyeless Jack perked up, that was his name as well. He motions to say that but it only seemed Laughing Jack got that. He nodded before looking over to his 'friend'

"That's his name as well"

"What's his full name then? I can't call both of you that"

The clown looked over to Jack and nodded again "Eyeless Jack. That's what people called him "he explained

Jeff nodded, but he can really care less, he regretting asking.

Laughing Jack sighed" The grump over there is Jeff the killer, I'm Laughing Jack "he introduced before noticing his partner left the area." That's my que to leave, take care kid "he said, leaving as well.

Jack was not so happy about that, he had more questions to ask. This would be the first interaction he had in a few years, it felt... different. Everyone runs but they treated him normally. It was weird.

Soon enough he left, but never forgot about those two. He wanted to meet them again, but it never happened. He gave up after two weeks, but even when weeks passed, he never wanted to forget.

After some time, Jack was now sitting on a high branch, leaning on the trunk of the tree. Alone again. Or so he thought. A white figure came from behind and placed a black tentacle on his shoulder which made Jack jump. He fell to the floor and looked up; the figure was really tall and in a tux. He looks at it with caution.

The figure took the masked killers hand and shook it in hello, a weird gesture for Jack but was oddly okay with it. "I am known as the Slender Man or The Operator "he said, letting go of the handshake before getting to the point." I take in killers such as you to a house I have, they all hang out there and live there. I protect them from anything out here and make sure they are okay. Like a family. If you're interested, I can offer a room for you. You already met Jeff and Jack, there is more like them in the house if you wish to- "he paused at the nodding of Jack's head. He accepted. Being out here all alone is something he hated. He missed having people to talk to.

The Slender Man nodded, and took them both. An ability of his, slender walking it's called. They soon arrived at the house.

Jack took a look around. It was in a forest. A thick forest, he noted. He was lead inside, it seemed empty. Probably because this house is huge. It was a mansion. It was mostly colorless; everything about this house was creepy. The only color around the house was possibly from the wall. Little scribbles littered the wall. On the way he did manage to see a few killers once he reached the living room. One had a green hat and clothes on, blond hair and pitch black eyes with a red dot. He was playing video games with a little girl; she was wearing a pink dress with a few blood stains on it and on her teddy bear. Next to them was a white person with two arms playing along, but he only had one leg and the other was fading as well. These creatures hung above him, spelling something out.

Jack soon his head and continues to follow the tall figure. He was lead into a room; it was plain except for a bed and maybe a poster or two. It was not his room; this one was occupied by the person who calls himself Jeff. He had a red dog on top of him who was sleeping happily. Slender man gestured him into the room, and he listens.

"This will be the person you as your questions to. Jeff you are to help Jack with anything he needs "he ordered, which earned a groan from the pale killer.

"I think I'll end up putting this newbie to sleep. I can't even understand him, let alone talk to him. Get him someone- "the door shut before he can finish. He gave a small examination before lying back on his bed, messing with his dearest knife.

"Don't expect much from me, I don't do new people "he said in an uncaring voice.

Jack felt irritated by this one's attitude, sure he was nice sometimes to people he wants to be but this was getting him mad. He left the room, and searched for his. He found an empty one that was far away from everyone. As Jack entered he wondered if this was a mistake, people here don't want him either.

He laid on his bed, it's been a while he felt this type of luxury. It took about a minute until he fell asleep, actually comfy for once. His mask was of course still on, but as he fell asleep a smile creped on his face. From what he said, he hated the house so far, but that was a major lie. _This place is actually not so bad_.

**And that's it! I'll see if I keep going after this XD I get lazy sometimes XD Thanks for reading, and if you can tell me whatcha think~**

**Oh and as another note, this might become a Yaoi~ :3**


	2. Facility

**Sorry, back tracking a bit. I wanted to show what went on in that place where Jack went :3 it might be short. Not sure yet x3 But this is important :3 **

Facility

In the mental asylum, it was all white. Plain white. A boring color in Jack's opinion, but he can't judge at the moment. He can hardly see after all, and the people dragging him right now are moving pretty fast. They must be scared too. A bitter smile came from him as he thought that. _Just like everyone else. They all fear me. _Sure that's what he wanted, but not now. He just wanted someone to comfort him in his lonely time now.

The rooms were the same, a faded white turning into gray and boring. Weee. There was two beds in the room, one on too another on the bottom. Does that mean a roommate? He shook his head; he shouldn't get his hopes up. Why would they do that? He will just end up killing them somehow, like he did to his mother.

Jack sat down on his bed, looking at everything before his eyesight goes away. He needs to memorize everything so he knows where it is. As he did this, a scraping noise was heard from the floor. A hole was on the wall, in the bottom middle of the right wall. Seems it lead to another room on the other side.

A paper slid in with writing on it. Jack tilted his head, wondering if he should read it or not. No one can see in the room except for a window that opens on the door. So why not see the paper? He got up and took it, it read _' Hello neighbor '._ He wasn't sure what to do with it, so a pencil came from the hole as well as soon as he thought that. He took that as well and wrote _' Hello.'_ before returning it back to the hole.

As quick as it came in, it went out. Now it said _' whatcha you in for?'_ The hand writing was getting sloppier by the second, Jack noted with a small shake of his head. _'Killing my mom and going a bit crazy '_ he replies on the paper, returning it back.

_'Ah, same here. Only thing-' _

It stopped there. A new handwriting was on the bottom next to it. It said

_'Hello, I'm with this idiot here. Meaning we will both talk to you'_

_'Well it's nice to meet you as well' _He gave the paper back after that.

This went back and forth with this person. What he found out so far was this person was crazy as well, a killer too. He wouldn't say his name, but he also had a roommate. Lucky. The roommate spoke to him as well, and like the other he was a killer who killed many people. Their cases were all the same. They were all murders that were brought here to see if they can still be 'saved'. They both should have been killed long ago, but this place is what's keeping them from death.

This was the only fun he had in this horrible place. They had little social time, but he couldn't fine those two killers, seems only one killer per social gathering. The people around him were normal, but of course crazy. He had to put a mask on to hide himself. Mostly because he wanted to and because the people were very afraid of him when he passed by. He got use to this so his mask became his new best friend.

The talking on paper didn't last to long for him, his eyesight was gone after the first two weeks. So instead they spoke, they can hardly hear each other, but you can make most of it out, enough to guess what the full sentence was.

But after days passed, a lot of days, he soon found out his friends that me met was leaving him. Escaping this place once and for all. They are going to use the transfer they ordered to another facility as an excuse to get out of this hell hole. Jack's heart dropped hearing this, he didn't want them to leave. They were his only interaction he had in this place. They gave their sorrys to him, and wished they could take him, but it was complicated so they couldn't.

That same night, the lights flashed on and off, all electronic things went crazy. It was weird. What was worse was a splitting headache he felt, and a sick feeling he felt during all of this. Everyone close by was yelling because of this pain, Jack was just quiet, taking the pain and the faint feeling he had. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a static noise coming from the next room where his friends were in. Then everything was quiet once again. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, his friend's gone and him all alone. He curled in a corner with his knees in his chest. Nothing can get worse than this right?

**Wrong. **

A day or two later was his transformation. Two men in white clothing and protection came to the now ten year boy. It was his birthday today, and what birthday is complete without some monster making.

They took him by force, gripping him tightly by both arms as they dragged him into a lab. Jack was laid out on a cold table, strapped in nice and tight. Wondering what's going on, and why he's here.

His answer entered the door. The doctor came in with gloves and some tools for surgery. That scared the boy even more; he even tried moving so he can escape as he heard the clanking sound of weird items.

The doctor just laughed, "Now, now. You're just making this harder on yourself. Make this easy on both of us and hold still "he said, as he eyed the tools.

Jack can't see at the moment, his vision is gone by now. The only way he was able to read was because of the other two, they somehow got kidneys for him for when they needed to speak by writing, but now he was relying on his hearing.

"Hold still, you won't feel a thing "the doctor said as he injected a needle into the boys arm. Making him yelp, then slowly fall asleep.

What this man did was gruesome and very gore-y. He ripped the eyes off like it was nothing, having all that blood gush out and hit his face. The replacing and stabbing things in the boy's body. Needles made his skin color change, and he stabbed into the eye until it became soup like. Then he drained all of that and added whatever he needed.

Waking up was a mistake. Jack wants to die as soon as he woke up. Everything started to hurt, he poked around himself. Feeling all the stabs and needle injections in him. Once he reached his face, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes were no longer there. It was just an empty socket. He screamed ' My eyes! ''They took my eyes!' as loud as he could with a black substance dripping down from them.

The only thing left in the room was him and the mask on his lap. They wanted him to become this, and this is what they got.

A monster.

What a happy birthday to him.

He was left to rot in his cell afterwards. He stayed in a corner like some crazed beast. Anyone who got close may have loss a finger or two because of Jack. Or what they call him. Eyeless Jack. Catchy.

Another month passed, and that's when he got his tray full of kidneys from the same men that took him. Thing is, he likes them fresh. So the first chance he got he attacked. Ripping at their skin, eating any organ he got to until he reaches to his prize.

Jack was all skin and bone. He didn't eat or drink. It was amazing how he survived this long actually, and drinking the blood from these men as well as eating them was actually very delicious in a weird way. It was quenching to him, which made him want more, and more he got. He could see better than ever now, so eating was not a problem anymore. Sure he was treated more badly with bruises and cuts on his body, but it was all worth to get a kidney.

Now it's just the matter of escaping. He planned it with and without his eyesight. It went off and on, depending when he got his last kidney or organ.

Took five years but he managed. He finally escaped, but sadly unable to get revenge on his doctor who made this possible. That old man got to live off of a weakness Jack had at the moment.

Jack took in the fresh air as it mixed in with the bloody sky now. He burned down the facility before leaving, a parting gift of course. It only natural, no?

As he breathed it all in, his final thought was:

_Time to look for more victims to eat from _

**And there's chapter two! And if you didn't understand the importance you will soon :3 don't you worry! XD Hope you all enjoyed it~ please tell me what you think, it helps. :3**


	3. Friend or Enemy?

**Yeah, Yeah. I know it's been a while since I wrote here, but hey. Not my fault. I just wasn't in the mood to write and I kind of didn't know what else to write to keep this story up. Sorry for the wait, but I finally finished some of this so here you go. Enjoy x3 **

**Friend or Enemy?**

Upon waking up, it was great. Up until water splashed onto his face, leaving the killer called Eyeless Jack soaking wet. He jolted up from his bed and looked to the side, seeing exactly who did this to him. It was no other than Jeff the Killer. Of course.

" Come on buttercup, rise and shine " the pale killer said with one of his smirks on his face before leaving the room, snickering as he left.

You can't see it but Jack is indeed glaring at this person, he doesn't like him one bit. From the first time they met, he thought they could be friends, but no. Not any more. This being can't be friends with anyone.

The killer got up, looking at his soaked black jacket. He took it off to let it dry for a bit, his other clothes is back where he use to stay so he's going to have to go ahead and get that. For now, he just has to deal with his normal look without his jacket. Which is a tight black shirt that goes up to his neck and covers mostly every part of his upper body. He got to keep his pants on, thankfully they didn't get a nice wet wake up call like his other half did.

With that done, he headed out the door but jolted when he saw the Slender man there suddenly. That's going to take some serious getting use to. Jack waves a hello to him and to the one staying off to the side.

The one off to the side was his height, maybe an inch taller but he was wearing all black; like himself, and he also had a mask. It was white with black marking to outline his lips and eyes. He must be another killer from this house, maybe something more. Judging how close this person is to him, it seems that way. This figure doesn't seem like the type to let people near him so easily.

" Sorry to startle you, but I wanted to check how your first day went. Also, I brought someone to help you find your way around the house until you learn your way " the Slender Man spoke up, and the person- now next to him, was doing the same gestures as the tall figure. His voice did sound different from last time, less scary than the first time he spoke. Was he using this person to speak? Seems like a possibility.

Jack nodded at the taller figures words, then gestures that his day way fine. He left out the part of getting wet so no one will get in trouble by him. He's not much of a snitch.

Slender nodded as well, pushing the shy white masked killer forward before leaving. The masked killer gave a smile, and waved once again. "H-Hi, I'm Masky. It's nice to meet you... Umm.. Well I didn't catch your name. Sorry " he said with an apologetic tone.

Eyeless Jack waves it off, as to say that it was okay. He rubbed the back of his neck to see how to describe his name without confusing Masky. So he tried to tap his mask where the eye holes are and point out that he has no eyes. With a understanding nod from the other killer he continued to gesture. Hmmm, now how do you say your name is Jack? Instead of trying to think to much about that, he spelled it in the air, hoping that was enough.

"Eyeless... J-A-C-K? Eyeless Jack?" Masky asked, and perked up a little seeing he got the name right.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, glad someone else can at least understand him for now. He could try out his voice, but it might sound different and weird so he figured not to do that now.

"Alright Jack. I'll take you around to see the others then you can go anywhere you wish, maybe even make friends with some of the people here" Masky said brightly. He's starting to get use to this quiet one so his shyness is going away little by little.

He leads the masked killer ahead, pointing at the different rooms they past by and saying who they belong to. He even made sure to warn the other not to go in some of the rooms without a very good reason. Some of these killers are not exactly friendly to new people or anyone at all.

"Some of these- well more dangerous killers sometimes branch out into different houses close by. At at most seven live in one house. It's like a normal sized one, but this one is the main one. They come back here for little talks from the boss, or when it's hunting season for some of the creatures they have no self control" Masky explains, and continues. "Normal, more controlled killers can get a house as well as long as they have up to four other friends to go with them to watch each others backs just in case they go kill crazy. We are still killers after all". After that he was cut off by loud noises emitting from the living room. These gamers always put the volume up those loud when they want to.

Three figures took up the main sofa that was facing the tv. Sighing at this, the white masked figure looked to Jack. "These are the gamers. The one in green is Ben, the one that has unknown above him is Silver, and the one that had static all over him is Red". He pointed at each one to show who's who. "You can watch anything you want here, or okay games with them. They love a challenge, but Ben here is a bit of a cheater since he can make it so he wins all the time. He's good at controlling ga-"

"Now, now did you have to ruin the fun like that? I like tricking newbies y'know?" Ben called out, pausing the game for this small moment. He grinned at Jack for a moment, then got up and dusted himself off before offering his hand. "Ben, Ben Drowned is my full name here" he introduced.

Jack hesitantly took his hand and jumped when feeling a shock go through him. Then before him he saw a copy of himself. Ben chuckles at his surprised reaction. "I can change form to anything I want, but I like my Link character better" he explained, going back to his original form.

Silver and Red waved at Ben so he can hurry up, but both smiled at Jack for a hello. They aren't much for introductions. Red is to shy, and Silver doesn't care endless you want to become friends. With a sigh, the link figure shrugs, "Must go back then, see you around kid" he said, flicking at the mask before returning to his spot in the sofa. The loud noises returned as soon as he clicked play.

Jack held his mask and rubbed where it was flicked, it's like he's been so use to the mask that he can feel what goes around it. "Before something or someone wants to greet you like that again, lets keep moving" Masky suggested, pressing on into the kitchen where a familiar face showed up.

Sensing the other presents, a black and white clown turned around and popped a candy in his mouth. "Mm, so your being showed around today. Wasn't that suppose to be Jeff's job?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Masky.

"Ah- Yes. But he's a bit busy to-" again he was cut off by a door being slammed open. A bloody figure came from it and walked inside, grinning from ear to ear. "Well was busy killing" Masky finished as he looked at Jeff, of course being covered in blood. That's nothing new.

"Ah, so since he's here he can take over" Laughing Jack said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Jeff looked to see what he was talking about and saw Eyeless Jack, he gave a glare to LJ before shaking his head. "No way, I'm only here to answer questions. Not for little tours around this place. It's not even worth doing. You'll find your way around eventually" he protested, not wanting to go anywhere with this masked killer.

"True, but I don't think the boss will like this at all. You already screwed up enough and killing today will be the last straw for him. Especially if he finds out you were out without permission" Laughing Jack taunted, which earned him a glare from the pale killer.

"Fine. I'll make it short and simple for you newbie. Just follow me and try to keep up with my pace" he said, looking at Eyeless Jack, then leaving to go back outside.

Eyeless Jack was hesitant to follow, he even looked back at the two killers left for reassurance, which they nodded and it gave reason to Jack to follow Jeff.

When those two left, Masky didn't look to happy. He looked worried for EJ. "You sure that was a good idea? I-I mean not to say that it's not, but Jeff can be a bit- overwhelming" he said, looking back at Laughing Jack who just waved it off. "It's fine. Jeff needs a friend anyways. I'm sure Jack is what he needs to calm down".

Back with Jack and Jeff, they both walked through the woods in silence. It seemed that Jeff is going to show him the human world, and/or the portals leading to there. The slender woods is in a dimension all it's own, which is why humans get stuck here and never leave, then die by the hand of the Slender Man or different killers that roam this parts. The portals lead to different areas in the human world, mostly the main ones like London, New York, Tokyo, ext.

Jeff explained this as best as he could, but it didn't sound like he was too interested, must be because he's so use to going in and out of them all the time. It's a good escape route as well. Police or anything after you can't follow and if they do they are killed off within this forest. Either by madness or a killer, mortals die here.

Jack walked near one of the portals, but was stopped by a hand that held him back. "Wouldn't do that, it's hard to find where the portal is exactly once you get on the other side. And u don't feel like following your ass out of here" Jeff said, removing his hand and moving it to have them both cross over his chest.

Jack looked back at the portal then at Jeff and nodded, showing he understood and won't do it. He looked around to see the other glowing portals, but one in particular caught his attention. It was a glowing red one with black fog coming out of it. A voice urged him to come closer, and which he did. Slowing walking to it until he was stopped again, being snapped out of it. "We were all tempted to go in there, but don't. You will regret it" Jeff warned, moving his hand away again. "C'mon, there's other things I want to show you" the pale killer said, turning around and walking ahead.

With a nod, Jack followed, but not for a long time. The voice was ringing in his ear again, tempting him with all he wanted and desired. Stopped now, he turned around and headed to that red and black portal, seeing almost a hellish creature form into the darkness. Inside of him was dark puts of nothingness, and inside some of them was a bright red fire, flickering violently.

Taking his hand, he entered the portal without knowing the dangers that lurk inside.

"So Jacky? What do you think about this place so far?" Jeff asked, but after a moment with no response he turned around and paused, forming a frown on his forever smile face. "That idiot will get himself killed this way" he said, turning around to get the newbie before he gets a 'better' deal than this one.


End file.
